


There is a light that never goes out

by Anonymous



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Fingering, M/M, Transformation, incubus percy, older percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was bound to happen one day.</p><p>To be honest, Percy was surprised it didn't happen sooner. Child of the Big Three or not, the gods were sensitive and temperamental with little to no consciences. It was only a matter of time before one of the gods or goddesses felt Percy needed to be taught a lesson and like most transformation stories, his punishment came out of something trivial.</p><p>He called Athena stupid.</p><p>--</p><p>In which Percy is turned into an incubus and Apollo helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is a light that never goes out

It was bound to happen one day.

To be honest, Percy was surprised it didn't happen sooner. Child of the Big Three or not, the gods were sensitive and temperamental with little to no consciences. It was only a matter of time before one of the gods or goddesses felt Percy needed to be taught a lesson and like most transformation stories, his punishment came out of something trivial.

He called Athena stupid.

It wasn't the smartest idea, Percy knew, but he had been angry. He and Annabeth had been on a quest together and when they went to report to Olympus they got into a fight. It wasn't anything serious or out of the ordinary; they'd been bickering more often now that the divorce was officially going through. It wasn't that they hated each other or anything, Percy knew that. They were just no longer in love, stressed about work, and stressed about the girls. The fact that they were opposites didn't help stress levels.

They'd been in the middle of telling Zeus about their encounter with a reborn Echidna and how she'd said something in casual conversation when Percy was distracting her that sounded off. Something about Kronos reforming.

“It's possible we misinterpreted what she said,” Annabeth said carefully. She'd glanced at Percy. “It would be far too difficult for Kronos to reform in such a short period of time since his defeat during the Battle of Manhattan. If it took centuries for him to reform in Tartarus, then it would take longer than ten years for him to reform again.”

Zeus had said nothing, his fist pressed against his lips in thought. Percy saw Hera give Ganymede a gentle squeeze on the wrist, a silent warning: “Don't bother him just yet.” Percy should have heeded the same warning, but he been born early; impatience was in his blood.

“Not if he had help,” Percy said. “Luke had been Kronos' main guy during the Battle of Manhattan and while Kronos had a lot of followers, Luke was the only one really in on his reformation. What if this time there's more than one Luke? Like, more than one person helping him reform?”

“No demigod wants another war,” Annabeth said. “Not after the Battle of Manhattan and not after the war with Gaea.”

“Are you sure?” Percy had asked. “The gods haven't really kept up with their end of the deal. Some of the demigods at Camp are still unclaimed and they're fifteen. And some of the campers on both sides still don't trust each other. Octavian's death is still being talked about.”

“No demigod wants another war,” Annabeth said firmly. “If someone's reforming Kronos, it isn't a demigod.”

“Doubtful,” Percy had muttered.

Annabeth turned to him and glared. “What was that?”

“I said 'doubtful,'” Percy said, turning fully to face her. “You were one-hundred percent sure that Luke was good when Kronos was possessing him.”

“Luke _was_ good. He was being manipulated.”

“And you're saying none of the demigods would be manipulated now because they don't want another war?”

“Yes.”

“That's not how manipulation works.”

“You would know all about manipulation, wouldn't you.”

Percy colored. “This isn't the time.”

“Of course it isn't the time,” Annabeth snapped. “It's never the time with you. You never talk. You just shove everything under the rug and hope it'll be fine. You only drag things out of the closet when the opportunity suits you.”

“That's not _true_. _Gods_. You know I have a hard time talking about things. I'm _working_ on it.”

“Yeah? Because Pollux said you haven't been to see someone in two weeks.”

“You're talking to Pollux behind my back?”

“He called me. He wanted to know if something happened because you weren't showing up. Just like how you haven't been showing up for the girls.”

“I missed _one_ visitation because I had a job interview!”

Athena's voice brought them back. “If the two of you are going to bicker about the falling apart of your marriage, you can do it outside,” she said, her face pinched in its always-disappointed expression. “If Kronos is truly reforming, this is a situation we must discuss. We do not need to hear about the divorced man's failure to father his children, a situation which I'm not surprised by.”

At which point, Percy opened his mouth.

Needless to say, it hadn't been pretty.

Childish, yes, but pretty, no.

It was how Percy ended up plastered to his bed sheets in his studio apartment on the Lower East Side because of _course_ Athena, with her ever low-opinion of men, would turn him into an incubus.

He felt like he was burning, the back of his throat dry and his stomach aching, hunger clawing at his insides like an insatiable beast. But no amount of food did anything; if anything, it made him feel _worse_. Percy felt lethargic all through work, staring at his computer screen and trying not to over-think the weird feeling of joy that came over him when he smelled – _smelled_ – arousal wafting off of Jake from Marketing when he went by his cubicle.

Percy needed sex. That's what the Internet said anyway. Incubi and succubi fed on sexual energy. Except here was the thing: Percy wasn't overtly sexual. He could barely flirt as a mortal. The fact that he ever landed Annabeth was a miracle and Rachel developed a crush on him without ever really knowing him. And what if something happened during sex? Would Percy kill someone? Could incubi do that? How often did he need to feed?

Percy had already tried masturbating to no avail; his top sheet was stuck to his stomach, too tired to get up and clean off. He was going to die like that, he was sure: too poor for an escort service and too weak to go out. He thought about texting Jason, remembered Piper, and then thought about texting Nico. Was that Amazon still in his phone?

He was staring up at the ceiling considering how the police would tell his mom when they found his body (the couple next door would start to smell him at some point right?) when a familiar voice jerked him out of his morbid thoughts.

“You look terrible.”

Percy snapped his eyes over to the threshold of the kitchen where a young man stood dressed in a band t-shirt and jeans. “Apollo,” he said, his voice hoarse.

Apollo came forward and Percy's stomach growled as the sweet smell of arousal danced into his nose. His blond curls sat close to his head in an undercut and his olive skin and dark eyes were suddenly far more entrancing than Percy had thought before. Of course, Percy always thought Apollo was handsome, but he'd never really _looked_. Now, his throat dry and aching, he did. “You helped me when Zeus took away my powers,” Apollo said, sitting on the bed. “So now I'll help you.” He smiled and brought his hand forward, brushing Percy's sweat-soaked hair from his eyes. “Although, arguably, this is more fun for me.”

“You'll help...?” Percy asked, then inhaled sharply through his nose when Apollo pressed his lips to his. Percy wasn't sure what he looked like, what he smelled like, but however it was Apollo seemed to like it. That sweet, arousing scent intensified and Percy breathed it in like there was nothing greater in the world, a seasoned steak for a starving man.

The promise of sex, of food, seemed to fuel whatever energy Percy had left. He moved from where he was laying and into Apollo's lap, eagerly kissing his lips, his jaw, his neck, anywhere his mouth could reach.

Apollo gave a soft chuckle, his hands sliding up Percy's chest as if to placate him. “Athena really did a number on you, didn't she.”

“Please don't talk about my ex-wife's mother,” Percy sighed against Apollo's neck. Had the sun god always tasted this good? He growled when he came into contact with the collar of Apollo's shirt. He tugged on it to get to his collarbone, biting it gently and shivering as the sweet scent spiked. “Off,” he muttered, feeling drunk. He tugged at Apollo's shirt. “Off.”

Apollo slid out from the shirt and tossed it to the floor, his eyes smiling. Percy wanted to hate him for it, but instead it only made him hotter. He pushed against Apollo's shoulders to get him down against the mattress, his body shuddering at the promise the god's submission made. He pressed himself down, grinding his hips into Apollo's and letting out a wanton moan as a vibration was sent through his nerves. Percy made the motion again, his eyes drinking in the shameless look of pleasure on Apollo's face, and realized the vibration he'd felt was his feeding.

The more he moved, the more Apollo moaned, the harder Apollo got, the more energized, the more awake Percy felt. It was how he felt when he was near salt-water: caffeinated, alive.

He pulled at the belt-loops of Apollo's jeans with a grunt, unbuttoning them with less finesse than he'd like to admit, and shoved them down the god's thighs. “Fuck me,” he all but growled, shivering when Apollo flipped them and reached for the lube he'd discarded on the end of the mattress only a half hour before.

“You know, it's a good thing that being an incubus makes you even better looking than you were before,” Apollo said, squeezing out a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. “Because, not gonna lie, your eyes are a little scary.”

“What?” Percy asked, spreading his thighs.

“Your eyes are black,” Apollo said with a chuckle, moving down and kissing along Percy's jaw. He slid a finger in, groaning as Percy's breath hitched.

“Black?” Percy asked, trying to think. His eyes were green. “What do you mean they're black?”

“Happens with incubi and empousai,” Apollo said, reaching down with his other hand and grasping Percy's cock. “It happens when you drink. They'll go back to normal, don't worry.”

“Fuck,” Percy gasped, spreading his legs wider as Apollo pressed in another finger. The stretch felt amazing, but Apollo's scent was what was driving him crazy. He reached up desperately and made a grab at Apollo's hair, pulling the god down to him. Apollo grunted, but acquiesced, letting go of Percy's cock to balance himself as he pushed in another finger.

Percy whined, trembling, and then choked as he admitted against Apollo's shoulder, “I'm not gonna make it.”

“It's fine,” Apollo whispered against the shell of his ear. “As long as I keep going, I'll still be passing energy to you. You can cum as many times as you want.”

Percy shuddered at that, biting into Apollo's skin when the god crooked his fingers just right. Warmth pooled into his stomach, along his thighs, until his body jerked in a surge of pleasure stronger than he'd ever felt before. It intensity of it scared him, but Apollo placed a series of gentle kisses against his shoulder blade, against his neck, as if to ground him again. He continued to crook his fingers, making Percy's hips twitch of their own volition, until Percy sighed and relaxed beneath him again.

Apollo smiled, kissed him, and removed his fingers slowly. “Sounded good.”

Percy hummed, closing his eyes. He opened them again at the feeling of pressure, breath hitching when Apollo slid steadily inside. “Fuck,” he choked when Apollo's hips settled against his ass. “Just... _fuck_.”

Apollo gave an airy laugh, bracketing Percy's head with his arms. “Just wait until I cum,” he said, grinning. “You're going to feel so full, I promise.”

Percy groaned. “I'm already full.”

“That's not what I meant.”

Before he could ask, Apollo started moving, and all of Percy's thoughts went to mush. The vibration was back and that along with the scent of arousal Apollo was giving off in waves had Percy gripping the sun god desperately by the shoulders. He didn't try to stop the sounds he knew he was making (his neighbors were going to _kill_ him), but neither did Apollo and the moans he made against Percy's ear made him harden faster.

“Thought about doing this since my trials,” Apollo said, his thrusts becoming more erratic. He was grinning, face shiny with sweat. “Fucking you just like this.”

“How's it holding up to the fantasy?” Percy asked, feeling warmth beginning to pool again his groin. Goosebumps crept along his arms.

“You have a lot more muscle than you did ten years ago,” Apollo said, smirking, “so I can't really complain.”

“Why would you complain?” Percy tried to scoff, but Apollo chose that moment to make his thrusts harder and Percy got lost in it, biting his lip as the heat in his groin became more intense. And then he was cumming again, choking on Apollo's name as he rode out the wave, his nails raking across Apollo's shoulders in an attempt to hold on. Another wave of pleasure hit him and then another before he briefly felt the god shudder against him.

Percy settled back down again slowly, gasping, his skin too sensitive against the sheets. Every nerve ending felt awake and while he should have felt exhausted, he felt more alive than he had in years. He turned to Apollo excitedly once he'd caught his breath, the god having moved over on his side after his own orgasm.

“Apollo,” he whispered, a giddiness in his chest.

Apollo peaked over at him tiredly, giving a smile. “Did the trick, huh?”

“I think I can hear colors.”

Apollo chuckled, closing his eyes. “Get used to it if this incubus thing is for the longhawl.”

Percy frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Athena may have made your transformation permanent.”

“No, not that. You said 'get used to it.'”

“Well, yeah. Did you think I was just going to help you once and that was it?”

Percy stared. Blinked. “Yeah.”

Apollo laughed, reaching out and gently taking Percy's wrist. “I wouldn't abandon you like that.” His eyes sparkled. “You didn't abandon me.”

Percy smiled, slow and soft. “Thank you.”

“Any time, Jackson.”

 


End file.
